


Erector Set

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Babies, F/M, Family, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a present for his child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erector Set

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Calendar prompt "Erector Set."

"What is that?" Amita asked as Charlie proudly deposited a heavy bag on the table.

"I got a present for the baby!" he explained proudly.

"A present?" she repeated, eying the large object.

"Yeah, for its birthday!"

Amita pulled down the bag. "Charlie, this is an erector set."

"Yeah!" Charlie was grinning hugely now. "I had one when I was a kid and I loved it! The spacial engineering of these things are surprisingly complex; you know, I used them in a lecture once, and the students grasped the concept so much faster than ever before! Maybe I should use-"

"Babe!" Amita cut him off gently. "You bought the baby an erector set."

"Yeah! Didn't you have one? I loved mi-"

"Babe! You bought the baby an erector set." Amita grabbed Charlie's hand and placed it against her stomach. "Charlie, I'm not due for another month!"

Charlie stopped to consider that. "Is it too early?"

Amita smiled fondly. "Just a little."


End file.
